I Hate Everything
by Rotten Stardust
Summary: A series of things Nny hates. Second chapter: Your average, blubbering slob of mall security
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: I Hate Everything

**Author**: Rotten Stardust

**Rated**: PG-13

**Summary**: A series of the things Nny dislikes most.

**Note**: Review, or don't. I'll wind up writing anyway.

"I fucking HATE myself!"

"Never heard that before" He scoffed.

"Screw you, insolent Styrofoam!"

"Ouch, that one stung…"

"…That was the point"

"If all you're going to do is mope, just kill yourself already, Nny"

"Hm, maybe later. Right now…I'll go get a taco"

And then the lanky, sickly pale-yellow skinned man was off to fetch his black trench. Throwing it over his black and white stripped t-shirt; he slung a backpack over his shoulder. An eerie grin spread over his face, eyes bulging with satisfaction. Tall black boots clunked heavily on the broken dirty wooden floor as he practically leapt out the door way, flinging the chipped and barely hanging on door shut with a loud crash.

"Fucking doughboys…fucking humanity…fucking sufferance" Nny huffed to himself. Walking quickly, as if racing to find the Taco Smell before someone else, he decided to make this a pleasant experience for once in his miserable, fruitless life. Kicking the small pebbles out of his way on the grey side walk he wished it was people flying out of his way into the darkness of the street and bushes beside him.

"No, no…NO" And he tripped over a particularly large stone, flying face first into a bush, screeching about the injustice of all rock Dom.

"Without fail, something on this earth poisons the ground I tread once outside!" He stomped out of the bushes, and began his short trip to Taco Smell once more. Staring at the ground, watching the threatening and insane rocks to make sure they did not once more try to ambush him.

"Fuck you, Mr.Rock! I NO die!"

Within minutes Nny was safely inside, away from all the crazies and Mr. Rocks on the tough streets of the neighborhood. Sitting down on the cool white chair in front of his deliciously greasy, disgusting, chuck full of God-knows-what taco he began to devour. Savoring the taste of what was probably man-flesh and mild salsa, he replayed the day's events in his head. Skinning the neighborhood children, and then running about flapping it at the wall so the bits of blood splattered on it. After that, he had met up with a new friend and gouged his eyes out with the utensils he was selling door to door.

"Heh, metal sporks…"

Finished with his taco, he stood and went to throw his trash away. From behind, someone knocked into him, sending all his taco grease-flesh remains to smush into his chest. Silently and seething, he dropped the tray and let it fall with a loud clatter. He spun around to come face to face with a small, pudgy little boy.

"Hey, man" He looked dirty, and had white stuff dripping out his blued nose.

"…Hi" Nny hissed, grabbing a near-by knife from his coat.

"Yeah, I soooo am" He blinked, cocking his head to stare at the freak-boy.

"How old are you?"

"Last time I knew: eight"

"Eight? What are you doing here, worm baby?"

"I was looking for s'more sour cream to shoot up…"

"FOOL!" He grabbed Billy by the collar of his filthy jacket, lifting him to they were eye to eye, "You don't DESERVE to live!"

"…" He blinked slowly, and then looked at Nny with glazed eyes.

"What do you have to say for…," He raised his switchblade, "Yourself?"

"…" And then suddenly the freak troll sprayed projectile vomit all over him. Nny hurled the hideous little child, sending his careening into the wall opposite as he sputtered out curses.

"What the FUCK?!" Nny screamed at him, at his side in an instant, blade flying deep inside little Billy's mouth. He vomited more, this time a thick deep crimson instead of the chunky green from before.

"AAAARRGGGH!!" He pulled out the knife, and then stabbed any part of the little boy's flesh he could aim at in such a blind rage.

After a few moments of watching the bleeding Billy, he grew bored and skipped out the door humming a quirky little tune to himself. From inside Taco Smell, a loud crash could be heard.

"FUCKING ROCK!"


	2. MallCops

**Title**: I Hate Everything

**Author**: Rotten Stardust

**Rated**: PG-13

**Summary**: A series of the things Nny dislikes most.

**Note**: Review, or don't. I'll wind up writing anyway.

He watched the dark world outside slowly pass him by through his wood plank covered window. Nny knew nothing made sense, and that nothing mattered in his shit invested world, but what he wondered was simple: did anything **ever **make sense? Or perhaps it was him who just didn't make sense, and everyone else was correct.

"I'd say it was that you're horrendously insane" A voice hissed.

"That is always an option"

He spun around, slamming his back against the stilted window and cracking them some. Just because he might be a bit crazy, didn't mean that was the answer to everything. Something began cackling from the far corner of the dusty, grimy room.

"It ALWAYS is the answer! You're fucking speaking to yourself, Johnny!"

"And it's your entire goddamned fault!"

"Perhaps, but soon enough I won't need to"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not a thing, not a thing…" And all was silent.

"FUCK!"

And he ran out of the house without a glance back. By now there was slush from snow covering the earth. It looked quite pretty against the normally dull brown dirt of the earth. He grinned viciously, yes. It was quite pretty. And pretty was something just to distract him. Nny began to stomp all over the snow, crunching it harshly with his black boots. It sprayed and clumped against his feet as he growled and trudged on the offending frozen flurry.

"You waste my time, miserable watery fiend!"

And with those ruthless words of violence towards the harmless surface freeze he began his journey to the mall. He suddenly was in the mood to see some form of life besides himself, and the three other parts of himself that spoke to him through various objects. Soon enough he was in front of the large and stinky crowded place and trotting up the steps hastily.

"Maybe I can get an ice suckie in the Poop Court" He smiled small to himself, now content to have a mission and motive for this trip. Suddenly, his operation was cut short when he saw sight off little Todd "Squee" Casil sitting alone next to the Poop Court, looking ready to sob.

"Hello, Squee" The young boy looked quite nervous to have the homicidal maniac standing over him and closing in.

"Hi crazy neighbor man" He said calmly, squeeing in the process.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mommy said to walk here and try to get kidnapped"

"Again? What a miserable little bit—"

"SIR!" A large, greasy mall-cop yelled, "SIR AND CHILD!" He waddeled over, huffing and puffing frm the ten foot walk.

"WHAT?!" Nny screeched in his face.

"I, uh. Just wanted to say that you can't stand around here" He took a sip of coffee and messed with the tazer in his hand.

"Why not?" Squee interjected, looking scared.

"Because this is a NO STANDING zone, son. Don't force me to remove you from this here mall by the force of my tazer" He pointed his tazer at a "No Standing" sign.

"I'll show you force, bacon boy"

"Excuse me, sir?" The mall-cop looked shaken up from the hiss of threatening words.

"I said: I'll show you…FORCE!" And Nny brandished his own tazer.

"Oh, so it that how it is, sonny? Fine then. Lets dance"

"I DESPISE DANCING, YOU FOOL!" Without another moment's hesitation Johnny had launched at the disgusting piece of lard-cop and landed his tazer on the man's fat jiggly neck meats.

"Dancing is fu—" Suddenly god-knows how many volts were pumped into his over-plusly-sized body. He screamed loudly, neck jiggling and face turning a deep intense blue-purple color. Then suddenly as his fat gyrated, his face exploded in a fury of repulsive flesh and blubber.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And poor little Squee ran off, practically drowning in mall-cop flab juices. Nny watched the small boy's retreating back with interest for a moment. Looking behind him, he hissed at all the staring passersby. Then without another glance he strode out of the crude, despicable mall and swore he was the only sane human left.


End file.
